A Loirinha da Barraca de Flores
by Clan Tsukai
Summary: Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara, e eu tenho somente um objetivo. Descobrir o nome da loirinha da barraca de flores. - GaaIno


**A Loirinha da Barraca de Flores.  
**

_Escrita por:_ _sahkuura (Clã Tsukai)_

_**Sinopse:**_Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara, e eu tenho somente um objetivo. Descobrir o nome da loirinha da barraca de flores._ [GaaIno] - __Recomendada apenas para maiores de 13 anos._

_

* * *

_

Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara e, bem vim contar uma história um tanto engraçada.

Tudo tinha começado em um dia ensolarado de verão. Já tinham chegado as férias, muito calor, sol, praia, diversão a beça. Tudo podia parecer

perfeito, mas tinha somente uma coisa que estava tomando meus pensamentos, a loirinha da barraca de flores. Desde que bati meus olhos nela,

não consegui mais parar de pensar em como ela era bonita e simpática, eu até poderia chamá-la pra sair, mas tinha um problema. Eu não sabia

seu nome. Que complicação não acham?

Naquele verão eu estava determinado a descobri-lo, e claro me aproximar como não sou bobo. Só tem um problema ainda maior do que saber

como, sou eu! Não sou exatamente um cara de muitas palavras, normalmente sou sério e meio anti-social. Eu sei quem começou a ler esse

registro d aminha vida deve ter pensando que sou um cara tagarela que vive a vida adoidada, mas infelizmente não sou fazer o que.

Então para concluir meus planos, eu precisava de ajuda. E ajuda da pesada! Eu podia contratar o FBI pra fazer o trabalho por mim, seria mais

fácil. Mas na falta de uma Federação Brasileira de Investigação, sim acho que é isso mesmo. O Google faz milagres! Eu só posso contar com a

Força de Bisbilhoteiros Integrais, ta eu inventei isso agora. Mas resumindo meus amigos.

Eles são 4, e são todos tão malucos quanto possam imaginar pelo menos 1 deles. Um era Uzumaki Naruto, um loiro escandaloso que parecia que

tinha engolido um auto-falante de tão alto que fala; Shikamaru era a preguiça em pessoa não gostava de fazer nada, acho que nem de respirar;

Sasuke era tão anti-social quando eu, da turma era o que falava pouco, mas nem fazia diferença Naruto falava por um batalhão, era pior que

locutor de rádio; e por fim, tinha Neji um cara sério e, não sei muito sobre ele só que a namorada dela tem uma pontaria muito ruim, uma vez foi

jogar um sapato nele e acertou em mim. Nossa até rimou.

Como eu dizia, o FBI iria me ajudar a desvendar o mistério que rondava o nome da loirinha da barraca de flores. Eu podia inventar apelido melhor

eu sei, mas a verdade é que não dava. Como eu dizia, contava com a ajuda do FBI ou quase, porque Sasuke não estava lá. Desde que começou a

namorar não desgruda daquela menina de cabelos rosa, então com ele nem da pra contar.

Foram três tentativas, e posso dizer que não foram tão bem sucedidas.

**Primeira tentativa:**

– Muito bem Shikamaru, você só tem que ir lá e perguntar o nome dela. - Falei lhe dando o dinheiro pra comprar algumas flores. Eu estava

observando tudo de perto, a esperava que o plano desse certo.

– Olá eu gostaria de comprar umas flores senhorita.. qual seu nome? - Perguntou desinteressado. E eu apenas acompanhava tudo de perto.

– Senhor Shikamaru! - Uma voz estrondosa gritou do lado de fora. Me era muito familiar.

– Temari! - Ele disse assustado.

– Que papo é esse de qual é seu nome? E pra quem são essas flores? - Temari, minha irmão começou a gritar com ele e eu me escondi ainda mais

ai de mim se ela soubesse que foi idéia minha.

– Não é o que você ta pensando, eu só estava... - Shikamaru tentou explicar, mas acabou sendo puxado pela orelha.

– Você vai me explicar essa história direitinho,s e não tudo está acabado. - Falou o arrastando pra fora da loja. Eu estava disfarçado é claro,

quando passaram perto de mim eu pude ouvir um sussurro.

– Você me paga Gaara! - Eu juro, que nunca tive tanto medo do Shikamaru quanto naquele momento.

**Segunda tentativa:**

– Muito bem Naruto, diga exatamente o que eu pedi ta? - Perguntei pra saber se ele tinha entendido, Naruto costumava se rum pouco lerdo.

– Ta! - Respondeu com aquele sorriso irritante. – Eu vou lá, compro as flores e casualmente pergunto o nome dela. - Repetiu minhas ordens.

– Exatamente! - Falei meio esperançoso.

– Gaara só tenho uma dúvida. - Perguntou-me.

– O que é? - Falei meio receoso.

– O que é casualmente? - Ele só pode ta de brincadeira.

– É quando você pergunta por perguntar, sem qualquer interesse. - Respondi sem emoção alguma em minha voz, pois se eu demonstrasse

gritaria com tamanha pessoa burra.

– Entendi. - Respondeu, eu lhe entreguei o dinheiro pra comprar as flores e aguardei na porta novamente com meu disfarce.

E até que parecia estar dando certo, pois Naruto ficou conversando um bom tempo com ela e a essa altura já deveria saber seu nome. Fiquei

muito ansioso, pois ele demorou pra caramba a voltar. Até que o fato dele ser tagarela veio bem a calhar.

– E então como foi? - Perguntei extremamente ansioso.

– Ha ela é muito legal, conversamos sobre um monte de coisas. - Respondeu co um sorriso no rosto.

– Mesmo, não quero saber. Qual é o nome dela? -Perguntei quase o sacudindo.

– Esqueci de perguntar, dattebayo. - Como ele me responde isso com a maior cara lavada, eu não acredito.

– Eu vou te matar! - Falei o sacudindo.

– Calma Gaara se quiser eu volto lá e... - Tentou se justificar.

– Não precisa. - Falei emburrado lhe dando as costas. – Vou pedir isso pra alguém mais inteligente.

**Terceira tentativa:**

– Bom, parece que você é o mais sensato Neji. Então não tenho muito o que lhe explicar. - Falei lhe dando o dinheiro para comprar outro buque

de flores. Eu me pergunto o que vou fazer com tanta flor?

– Deixa comigo. - Falou sério e se dirigiu até o estabelecimento.

Não demorou muito a retornar, e acho que dessa vez ele tinha conseguido.

– E então conseguiu? - Perguntei nervoso novamente.

– Não! Ela não estava lá. - Respondeu, e alguém tem idéia do quanto isso me quebrou?

Bom, com todos os acontecimentos cheguei a conclusão de que se quer algo bem feito faça você mesmo. então tomei coragem e fui pra casa. Ela

não estava lá mesmo, eu teria que esperar pra voltar. Quando caiu a tarde, voltei até a barraquinha de flores. E ela estava lá tão linda, tão

meiga, tão simpática com um sorriso no rosto cuidando das flores.

– Posso ajudá-lo? - Falou em dando um susto enquanto eu observava as flores.

– Ha! ajudar? E... ajudar? Acho que sim, aqui vende flores né? E eu vim comprar flores. - Atropelei cada palavra que eu dizia, nunca pensei que iria

gaguejar tanto na minha vida.

– É aqui vende flores sim, e... - Ela deu uma risadinha e eu acabei sorrindo.

– Gaara! Meu nome é Gaara! - Respondi um pouco animado e sorri. Devo estar com problema eu não costumo sorrir.

– Prazer Gaara meu nome é... - Ela estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar e estava prestes a me dizer seu nome quando alguém a interrompeu.

– PORQUINHA! - Era alguém familiar, e eu sabia que já tinha visto em algum lugar.

– Testuda! - Respondeu meio irritada, parecia contrariada.

– Sakura não saia gritando por ai amor, assim vão pensar que esta louca. - O dono daquela voz era Sasuke.– E, oi Ino. - Acenou para a loira.

– Oi Sasuke-kun. - Respondeu, ainda parecia contrariada.

– Amor? - Perguntei confuso. – Então quer dizer que o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke conhece essa palavra. - Comece a rir.

– Não torre a minha paciência Gaara! - Respondeu indiferente, mas que metido.

– Espera, você sabia o nome dela? Porque não me disse? - Falei indignado apontando para Ino.

– Você não me perguntou. - Deu um sorriso irônico, mas que desgraçado.

– Teme, Sakura-chan me esperem. - Naruto surgiu do nada correndo atrás dos dois.. – Oi Ino, respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

– Você me disse que não tinha perguntado o nome dela. - Falei quase matando Naruto. Eu já estava, nem sei como meu estado mental estava.

– Eu tinha me esquecido que perguntei, porque não me lembrava do nome. - Respondeu se soltando.

– Pra que você quer saber meu nome? - Ela me perguntou meio confusa e eu dei de ombros.

– Nada não! Só vim mesmo comprar umas flores. - Dei de ombros.

Ela as pegou e me entregou sem cerimônia, em seguida fui até o balcão peguei a caneta que tinha lá escrevi algo num cartão.

– São pra você. - A entreguei e ela sorriu.

No cartão estava escrito: _Desculpe pelos transtornos, é que eu queria te conhecer melhor e deu tudo errado. Bem, espero que goste me liga. Linda Ino!_

Escrevi deixando o número no verso.

Sai de lá andando para casa satisfeito com minha missão, e sinceramente eu tinha a impressão de que ela ia me ligar. Afinal ela era a loirinha da

barraca de flores e eu seu admirador, meu esforço tem que ter valido para algo. E o resto da história? Tirem suas conclusões, só posso dizer que

depois daquele diz conquistei minha primeira namorada.

* * *

**Fim.**


End file.
